Nightmare in the Swamp
by DeltaG
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Let's go back to where it all started. A Jap, a Russian, and an American were sent in to rescue the German scientist Dr. Edward Richtofen from his own... testing grounds. Planning on taking this series all the way to Moon. Rated M for language, gore, violence, sexual themes/references, and anything else in a zombies fanfic.
1. Let's Get Started

**A/N: **DeltaG here, hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave a review, feedback, whatever you want, it helps advance the story. So, please enjoy.

"Undead apocalypse and all we get are pistols? Great, just fucking great!" Dempsey commented, his M1911 doing its signature discharging sound as the zombies outside the window fell over, dead once more.

"And to think, we came for you, Richtofen!" Nikolai added, his own pistol discharging into a zombie clawing at him through the window.

"And you know vat? Zese zombies used to be ze Jap's allies!" Richtofen said out of nowhere.

"These were never my allies, Richtofen, they came here to help you, dishonoring themselves by becoming undead!" Takeo shot back.

Everyone soon noticed the lack of zombies and realized they had no clue what the room they were in was like, and began looking around.

"Chalk? Who draws guns with chalk?" Dempsey asked nobody in particular, tracing his hand over the chalk outline of an unfamiliar gun.

The chalk outline suddenly sprung out, and the weapon dropped out of the wall and landed on his toe, breaking into irreparable pieces.

"OW!" the American yelled, crouching down and clutching his right foot.

"Ah, serves you right, Averican!" Richtofen yelled, proceeding to collapse into a fit of laughter.

"'Ey guys, what is this Mule Kick drink? Is not vodka, so I have never tasted it." Nikolai interrupted, knocking his gloved fist on the Mule Kick machine in the corner.

"With a name like that, it must be dishonorable. Why is it in here, so easy to get?" Takeo speculated, walking over to the Russian and examining the machine.

"Hey, hey, back up Jap, this is my machine!" Nikolai suddenly yelled, wrapping his arms around the green machine.

"If you two vill excuse me, I vight take a look at dis strange vachine." Richtofen stopped their argument before it started, striding over to the machine.

"It ish obvioushly a perk, you knumbshkulls!" Richtofen said after a few seconds, pointing to the slot for a coin.

"Dempshey, dis vachine takes Averican coins. Give ve vone!" Richtofen continued, turning to the marine who was still clutching his foot.

"Um, I don't carry coins in my pockets, I carry dollars like a real man!" Dempsey said back, attempting to stand.

He leaned over to steady himself on the a nearby box, and an unseen radio clattered to the floor, turning itself on and causing loud static to fill their ears.

"Ah, sounds like third wife!" Nikolai commented, clutching the wrapping around his head.

"Who dares make such a dishonorable noise!" Takeo exclaimed, and, for a moment, considered using his katana to silence the radio that was causing him so much pain.

"Dempshey, make yourself usheful and silence that infernal noise, vould you!" Richtofen demanded, clutching his ears.

Dempsey simply kicked the radio, and it instantly silenced itself. Probably broken.

"Shit. I will probably never hear properly again..." Nikolai said.

"Ah, that was nothing, you drunk." Dempsey commented to the Russian, who did not reply.

"After that, I need vodka!" The Russian said a few moments later, his trusty vodka bottle replacing his M1911.

"Nikolai, why must you always dishonor yourself with the vodka?" Takeo asked in a mocking tone, but he was genuinely wondering what made the Russian like the drink so much.

"If I am dishonoring myself, then so be it, my Japanese ally!" Nikolai replied cheerfully, his vodka bottle now half empty.

"Zis is de team that those genius commanders zent to zave me? Ve are fucked!" Richtofen spoke to himself.

Dempsey found it odd, but then remembered the Doc was insane, so he let it go without comment.

"Ahem. I didn't know if the rest of you noticed, but we have an absence of certain marrow maggots that we all love and enjoy, and I think we'd better make use of it." Dempsey said.

"Oh, and how would you suggest we do that, American?" Takeo asked, his katana swinging to the floor.

"Well, we could take our time and unbar the room next to us, or we could move the barricade on the stairs next to us, your pick." Dempsey moved over towards the barred room, and looked up, seeing a man hanging from a parachute.

"Oh, hey there Frank, how are you?" He called up to the dead man, who continued to sway in the wind.

Nikolai, in his drunk state, half expected to see the man hanging from the parachute talk back, answering how he was, and asking Dempsey the same question.

The drunk Russian looked at his vodka bottle and decided he'd had enough for the moment. He couldn't let the others know that, though.

"Ah, this vodka brings me so much joy in these dark times!" He suddenly yelled, his vodka bottle high in the air as he down one more dose before the bottle went back in his pack with the five other emergency vodkas.

"Again vit de vodka, Russian?" Richtofen asked, nearly face-palming as he looked at the Russian beside him.

"Anyways, Dempshey, vhere is my vucking coin?" He turned to the American, who was now staring into the next room barred from them.

"I said I don't have any! What are you, deaf and a Nazi!" Dempsey yelled back, not even bothering to turn and look at the German.

"Oh, look here, der is a slot for paper moneys, too." The Doctor said, pointing at the slot above the coin slot.

"I don't carry dollar bills." The American replied.

"It takes all kinds."

"Damn you, German Engineering!" Dempsey cursed the men he thought made the machine in the corner.

"Okay, vho is going to be ze guinea pig for zis test?" The German asked as Dempsey began walking over to them.

"Allow me, I need something to wash this vodka down." Nikolai instantly volunteered, his hand raised like a child in school.

"Dempshey, buy our Russian ally here a drink to vash down his repulsive alcoholic drink." Richtofen said, stepping out of the way for the marine.

"This better be worth it..." Dempsey left the sentence unfinished, unsure whether he wanted to finish it in a threat, or a promise of a refund from the insane German next to him.

The bill he'd inserted was a five, so five bottles poured out from the machine. The slot overloaded, so the first bottle clattered out, nearly cracking a hole in the bottle.

"Shit. That better still be good." Dempsey commented, reaching down and picking up the cracked bottle.

He handed it to Nikolai and said, "All right, Nik. You survive, and you'll be my new best friend." Dempsey wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but knowing Richtofen, this could do anything.

"Okay, bottoms up!" The Russian said before downing the entire bottle, then placing it on top of the Mule Kick machine.

"How does it taste, my brave and honorable ally?" Takeo asked the Russian.

"Tastes... Different. I feel... Stronger, as if I could carry gallons and gallons of vodka!" The Russian replied, giving a small grin.

"So, who's next, then?" Dempsey said, his eyes wandering to Richtofen, who was now opening his bottle.

"Vine, Averican. I vill taste it next." The German said, scowling.

Richtofen downed the bottle slower than their Russian ally, but came out with the same effects.

"I will go next, or my honor will be at stake!" Takeo cried, opening the third bottle and downing it.

Dempsey go the same results as all of the others, though he thought the drink could use more... bad-ass. He kept that to himself.

The fifth bottle was all that was left, so he picked it up and handed it to Nikolai.

"Stow this in that magic backpack of yours, bud." He said.

"Okay, but I make no promises it will still be here." The Russian replied.

"So, Nikolai, Richtofen, you guys should try and break the bars to that next room, Tak and I will try and clear the stairs." Dempsey said after a few moments of silence between the four.

"Vine, but don't cry to me vhen you break a bone moving that debris." Richtofen commented.

Nikolai and Richtofen moved over to the barred wall, while Takeo and Dempsey began removing the debris.

After a few minutes of this, Takeo asked a question that he had been juggling in his head for a few moments.

"Tank. This name you called me before, 'Tak.' What does it mean?" Takeo asked the American next to him as he struggled to remove a barrel. He'd used the man's first name to catch his attention better.

"Oh, that? That's just a nickname. You know, a shortened or longer version of someone's name that you usually say if you think of them as a... I don't know... Friend, I guess." Dempsey replied, kicking the barrel Takeo was struggling with, making it loose enough for him to remove and toss to the side.

"You think of me as a friend? We barely know each other." The Jap's tone wasn't in outrage, rather curiousness.

"Well, you're the only one here besides me who doesn't completely annoy the shit out of me, so, I guess so." Dempsey replied.

"True, true." Takeo got quiet after that. In truth, he found the American to be the only other person here who actually realized their danger, but he also found him loud and annoying, his jokes not as funny as he thought they were at most times.

"Finally!" Dempsey exclaimed, the last wooden debris in front of them had been removed, and Tank was moving down the stairs.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" Dempsey stopped as he heard a voice from above.

"Doc, what happened!" He yelled up to Richtofen, assuming Nikolai had done something in his drunk state.

"Our lovable Russian has vound ze zip-line!' He yelled back.

"Well, that's great..." He said under his breath, "Doc, come down here, we'll try and find Nikolai!' He yelled back up, hoping the Doc would come down and help them look for a door to their Russian ally.

"I am coming, Dempshey!" So he actually listened this time.

Dempsey and Takeo walked down the stairs, Richtofen's footsteps not far behind.

"What the _fuck_ is that, Richtofen!" Dempsey said, suddenly stopping.

In the corner to their left was a glowing box with three question marks alternating colors from white then back to gold. The front had a latch on it, suggesting it held something of value.

"Ah, so zis is vhere you went, box." The German didn't answer, just strode over to the glowing box, and unlatched it.

"Whoa!" Dempsey wasn't prepared for what happened next.

An array of weapons had risen from the box, cycling quickly. Dempsey saw a Thompson, then an M1 Garand, and he was lost in the rest of the weapons, most foreign to him. The box slowed and finally settled on an M1 Garand again, that began slowly moving down towards the straw below.

"Vuck! An American weapon. Dempsey, take this filth and use it yourself!" The German backed away from the box, motioning for Dempsey to take the weapon.

"Oh, yea, this is power." He commented, taking the weapon from the box and realized a bandolier of Garand ammunition had appeared around his upper body.

"Free ammo, too? Fuck yes!" He yelled, loading the rifle with a seven round clip.

"A little help here, yes?" Nikolai's voice entered all of their ears.

"This way." Takeo said, running through the nearest door and turning left, where they could see tables stacked against a door, Nikolai's head visible through small shutters.

"Hang on, buddy, we'll get ya!" Dempsey said, grasping the table on top.

Of course, that's when the roars and moaning had started.

"You back for more, marrow maggots?" He asked the air, letting go of the table and turning around, all ready aiming down the sights of the rifle.

"Doc, give Tak your gun, now!" He ordered, an idea coming into his head as he heard wood tearing away from wood.

"My personal protection? Never!" He replied, hiding the M1911 behind his back.

"Give it to him, now! Then get to work on the tables to help our friend back there!" He ordered, about to pull out his knife and stab the stubborn German behind him.

"Vine, vine..." He replied, hearing the anger in the marine's voice. He handed Takeo his pistol, and began moving the tables.

"Nikolai, take this." Dempsey suddenly said, turning around and sliding his M1911 through the shutter to the Russian looking at them through the small slots.

"Two weapons? My aim will be up to Russian standards now!" the Russian's joke didn't make any of them laugh.

"Just stay alive until we get to you, Nik, then you can try and joke." Dempsey said, crouching down to steady himself.

"Dempsey, if you kill more than me, I shall bestow more honor upon you." Takeo offered.

"Challenge accepted, Tak." Dempsey replied.


	2. Nikolai is Saved!

"Eat lead, marrow maggots!" Dempsey said, three M1 Garand bullets flying into a zombie coming up to his right.

"Dempshey, is zat ze only joke you know?" Richtofen commented, grunting as he shifted the second table between them and Nikolai.

"Just move the tables, Doc!" Dempsey replied, four more bullets entering a zombie that was getting dangerously close to them.

"Your honor is no longer, zombie!" Takeo added, his dual wield M1911s causing two zombies closing in on him to fall to the ground.

"Haha! You got shot and drowned, like first wife!" Nikolai's voice floated over to them through the barricaded door, his own dual wield M1911s flashing as bullets stopped the zombies coming up from the murky water in front of him.

"Hurry up, Richtofen! I am running low on patience, ammo, and vodka!" Nikolai continued, reloading.

"Zis takes time, Nikolai, so shoot for your life!" The German responded, moving onto the final table between them and their Russian ally.

_Click. Click, click, click, click._

"Dempsey, I am out of ammunition!" Takeo yelled, dropping the pistols and drawing his katana to the zombies nearing him.

"I will place your heads on my mantle, zombies!" Takeo screamed, his katana moving so fast, Dempsey couldn't keep up with its movements.

"Tak, remind me to never get on your bad side!" Dempsey yelled to the Japanese man in his so-called 'honorable rage.' Dempsey turned and shot a full clip at two zombies he'd nearly missed before. This time their heads either fell off or broke clean open, blood gushing out and their rotting flesh nearly hitting him in the face.

"Aww, I just dry-cleaned this!" Dempsey commented, another clip ejecting from his M1.

"Dempshey, the tables are moved!" Richtofen yelled, his knife held out to defend himself now.

Nikolai busted through the door between him and the others, nearly breaking its hinges off before charging into a crowd of zombies, an empty bottle of vodka smashing on a head and then the broken remains acting as a knife for the drunk man.

"All of you get cuts like 2nd wife!" He yelled, jabbing the bottle into the nearest zombie.

Richtofen and Dempsey looked at each other and shrugged before charging into the horde with the other two.

"Your blood, it tastes like week-old vodka!" The Russian was obviously in his own little world now, probably in a blind fit of rage and drunkness, or maybe just drunkness.

"Dempshey, behind ush!" Richtofen yelled, zombies streaming in from where Nikolai had come through.

"Want some flesh? Oh, too bad, you just lost your jaw!" Dempsey yelled after turning around and blind-firing into the crowd behind him, effectively blowing off the jaw of the nearest zombie, making it fall to the floor.

"Ja, ze blood, it makes me feel like a child in a candy store!" The Doctor screamed, his knife flying into the zombie unlucky enough to reach him first.

"It's _kid_ in a candy store, Doc!" Dempsey said back, turning the M1 Garand around and smacking the nearest zombie in the face with it, effectively making it stumble back and knock two behind it over.

"Dempshey, you uneducated Averican, it is shupposed to be child, thanksh!" The German replied, seizing a zombie by the throat and jabbing it several times in the face.

"Whatever, Doc, just kill some fucking zombies!" Dempsey reloaded just in time to stop a zombie from coming up behind the Doctor.

"Like third wife, you enjoy being cut!" Nikolai was in his drunk element, zombies falling before his broken bottle.

"Only honorable men shall survive my blade!" Takeo said, another head flying up from a disembodied zombie.

"Hey Takeo, where's that honor you promised me?" Dempsey yelled, remembering the Japanese man's challenge to him from before.

"Your honor will be given when we finish with these walking corpses. Well, other than Nikolai!" The joke got a smile out of Dempsey as he loaded his last clip into the M1.

"Hey, Richtofen, know anyone I can banter with for ammo?" The marine asked.

"Samantha, ze little bitch vho controls ze box, I shuppose!" He replied, his face going into a scowl at the mention little girl.

"Hey Samantha, how some ammo for old Tank here, eh?" Dempsey said to the sky, half hoping for a box of ammo.

"What in hell is that?" Nikolai asked, taking a pause from stabbing zombies with the broken bottle.

In the middle of a dead group of zombies was a floating golden partially opened box of ammo, a green glow surrounding it, as it slowly turned around.

"Looks like ammo!" Dempsey said, reaching his hand out to grab it.

"_MAX AMMO!" _A voice said out of nowhere. It sounded demonic, but underneath that layer, Dempsey could tell that it was a female voice, possibly a child's. That thought was replaced by a sudden appearance of bandoliers around his chest again.

"Haha, Doc doesn't get any ammo!" Dempsey couldn't resist, and yelled it at the dock, a large smile on his face as he ejected his the clip he'd thought to be his last.

"Dempshey, I vill rip out your shpleen if you try to insult me again!" The Doc sounded serious, so Dempsey shut up, only to humor the German.

"And with you, my honor is fully restored!" Takeo yelled, the last zombie's head flying up in the air and landing beside him.

"That was... exciting." Nikolai said, his broken bottle now at his side where a knife would normally be.

"Dempsey, your honor has increased four fold, my ally!" Takeo said, raising his katana to the American.

"Thanks, Tak. Nikolai, give one of those pistols to Richtofen and we'll go check out the way you came from." Dempsey replied, slinging his M1 Garand over his shoulder.

After making their way through murky water to a small shack where the zip-line had dropped Nikolai at.

"Hey look, a crank." Dempsey said, pointing at the crank to move the zip-line back up to the place it had started at.

"Let's get this door open, then..." Nikolai said, throwing his weight against the door, knocking it open.

"More machines? Fucking perfect!" Dempsey yelled, four machines flashing in the air in front of them.


	3. The DG2 is Found

"Double Tap? What the fuck is Double Tap?" Dempsey asked, the flashing machine stopping on the orange-yellow machine.

"It says is American drink, root beer." Takeo added, pointing to the smaller writing underneath the large letters.

"I'll try this, then." Dempsey said, reaching into his pocket for more money.

"What? I had forty dollars in here? Where'd it go?" He asked himself, patting his other pocket, then his chest pocket.

"Doc, is there another way we can buy stuff, my money is gone?" Dempsey said, reluctantly turning to the German who was whistling a tune next to the door.

"Hold your hand up to ze slot, Dempshey." Was all he said, a grinning creeping onto his face.

"This better not hurt..." Dempsey said, leaning down and placing his hand in front of the coin slot.

"OW!" He recoiled away from the machine, exclaiming and clutching his left hand.

A small blue form, like a whisp of smoke, had come from his hand into the small slot, and a bottle of the supposed Root Beer had fallen out of the machine, landing in the slot for holding.

"Richtofen, what the hell was that?" Demspey said, the sudden pain in his hand gone as he stood back up.

"Ze vachine also takes erm... power, if you vill." The Doctor answered, holding up his gloved hand.

'You zee, ve are bound to vun out of money here, zo Dr. Maxis and I designed a vay to continue buying ze perks. Every time you kill a zombie, its power is transferred into you, and stays zer until you... Shpend it, on a perk or veapon if you will. Zis goes for ze _beloved _box as vell, but I ushed my power zat time, zo you didn't notice." Dempsey noticed Richtofen spoke the word 'beloved' with a hatred.

"Doc, who is this Samantha anyway?" He asked.

"Beneath the demonic voice, it sounds like a child. Or maybe that is just the vodka..." Nikolai added.

"Samantha vas... Doctor Maxis' daughter. Zat bitch is now controlling zese zombies and zat cursed box!" The Doctor replied, his face turning to a scowl.

"Enough, we can leave this until later. Dempsey, you were going to taste the drink, yes?" Takeo interrupted.

"Oh, yea, thanks Tak. Got sidetracked for a moment." Dempsey remembered the Double Tap waiting for him inside the machine.

He reached down, grabbed the bottle, uncorked it and drank it all in one swig, swallowing it and then coughing.

"That shit is _not_ root beer!" He exclaimed, doubling over and coughing, no liquid coming out from his lips though.

"How do you feel, though?" Nikolai asked. He was in need of a drink to wash down more vodka.

Dempsey's fingers began twitching uncontrollably, reaching for his rifle slung around his back.

"Ah, he is twitching! Like fourth wife after sex!" Nikolai said.

"I feel like I could shoot faster than the fastest man in the world!" He exclaimed, trying to control his fingers.

"And zat is vhy ve call it ze Double Tap." Richtofen said, walking forward to the rest of them.

"We will not be able to defend here with these dishonorable weapons. We must visit this box again, and hope that demon child gives us good weapons." Takeo said, looking at his dual wield M1911s. They had plenty of ammo, but were not very powerful to their zombie adversaries.

"You lead Dempshey." Richtofen said, motioning for the American to go first.

"Fine, Richtofen, you stay safe in the back like Nikolai's third wife." Dempsey said sarcastically.

Nikolai was dumbfounded at Dempsey. "How did you know third wife liked to be in the back of a line?" He asked the marine.

"Call it a lucky guess." The American replied.

As Dempsey took the lead, he heard the sound of rope straining behind him. He turned around to see Nikolai turning the crank of the zip-line with Richtofen and Takeo holding onto it.

"Haha, zee you zere, Dempshey!" Richtofen remarked as they neared the top.

"Fucking Nazi..." Dempsey said under his breath, making his way through the murky water.

Dempsey actually reached the box slightly before the other two, Nikolai slightly behind.

He opened the box, the whispy blue substance coming from his hands again and entering the box. Dempsey thought he heard a small laugh, but pushed the thought away.

"Come on baby, give me something." He spoke to the box.

"What the hell is this thing, Richtofen!" Demspey exclaimed.

A long wooden and metallic weapon was floating there, a large metallic cage covering the end of the barrel with lines of static or electricity moving up and down it. Dempsey saw what looked like three shrunk light-bulbs sticking out of the side of the gun, glowing yellow like a light-bulb should.

"Ze DG-2... Zat is impossible, ze DG vas lost in Der Reise!" Richtofen exclaimed, reaching for the weapon he proclaimed as lost.

"Nu-uh-uh, Doc, my money, my gun!" The marine stopped the Doctor, grabbing the gun from the box and stumbling back in surprise.

"Fuck! This thing is heavy!" He exclaimed, nearly dropping it after he regained his balance.

"Truly vorth it, though." The Doctor commented, opening the box for himself.

"Wait... where'd my Garand go?" He asked, feeling a lack of weight pulling at his shoulder.

"Dempshey, ze box has taken it from you. Besides, you vouldn't have been able to hold ze two anyvay." Richtofen answered, his eyes watching the cycle of weapons.

"Hmm, STG-44. Very vell, I vill take you." He grabbed the weapon as it threatened to sink into the straw at the bottom.

Dempsey's eyes widened as Richtofen's M1911 disintegrated into the whispy blue substance that he called 'power,' and flew into the bottom of the box.

"Oh, let the Russian get a turn would you?" Nikolai literally shoved the German out of the way and smacked the box with his broken vodka bottle, opening it effectively.

"Vodka, vodka, vodka, vodka...' The Russian mumbled as the weapons cycled. Apparently the Russian hadn't paid attention before, and thought anything and everything could come from the ever-changing box of weapons.

"What the fuck is this? Looks as powerful as first wife!" The Russian exclaimed, but Dempsey respected the gun he had insulted.

"That, my drunk, is a .357 Magnum. Respect it, and it will respect you." He said, grabbing the revolver that, while small compared to the STG and DG-2, had a tremendous amount of power at close range.

He handed the weapon to the Russian, who stepped back and let Takeo step forward.

"Let's see if you can beat me, Takeo." The Russian said, a slight challenge in his eyes.

"Challenge accepted, Nikolai." The Japanese man replied, opening the box as the whispy blue power substance coming from his hands and entering the straw at the bottom.

"Ah, the honor of my country! I have the best weapon here!" Takeo grabbed the Type 100 that the box had settle on, and loaded it.

"Wrong Takeo, I hold a truly powerful weapon here!" Nikolai interrupted, firing his magnum into the ceiling.

"Excuse me, my dishgusting allies, but I believe I have ze truly powervul veapon here!" Richtofen held up the STG in a claim of being the best.

"Bitch please, DG-2!" Dempsey yelled, louder than all of them.

After a few seconds of silence Dempsey said to the air, "'Bitch please?' Is that the best you can do, editor? Overused memes like 'bitch please' and 'challenge accepted?' you disgust me, you know that?"

At this moment, none of the others knew they would be referring to Dempsey's challenging the sky as 'breaking the fourth wall,' and just considered him nearly as insane as Richtofen.

"No offense, Dempsey, but that was nearly as crazy as Richtofen." Takeo said.

"I agree, and I am drunk!" Nikolai had to add.

"I am not crazy! I just think differently zan ze rest of you! Zat does not vake ve crazy!' Richtofen shouted at the two, nearly ready to pull the trigger on his STG.

"Haha, Richtofen you are nearly as crazy as fifth wife, always with the brains, and the blood and the cutting. Fifth wife would have enjoyed this if she did not meet unfortunate accident with stairs and lots of lighter fluid. True, that also resulted in the burning of Nikolai's third house, but that marriage ended better than others." Nikolai ended by rambling to himself about the murders of his wives that he married just to kill.

"Vell, if you are done vit reminiscing on ze deaths of your most likely fake vives, ve should try and vind a better place!" Richtofen said, stopping the Russian from further telling about his long dead wives.

"Tak, help me get this door open." Dempsey was now attempting to open the door that was directly in front of the stairs with a nearly broken sign above it that read: 'Communications Room.'

Together the marine and the samurai slid the door open, creaking the walls and causing a few disturbing cracks.

"Doc, if your weapon truly is the best, why don't you take point?" Dempsey asked, stepping out of the way and motioning for the German to go first.

"I vill show you, Dempshey, ze STG vill destroy anything in its vay!" The insane man exclaimed, running into the murky water.

When they reached non wet ground on the other side, Takeo and Richtofen attempting to pry open the doors to the supposed Communications Shack.

"I wonder if this water is contaminated, or just looks that way. Maybe Richtofen is hiding vodka from me in this water..." Nikolai muttered, kneeling down next to the murky water.

"Go ahead and see, Nikolai, I bet it is vodka." Dempsey said, hiding a grin.

Nikolai bent over and took a mouthful of the water and spat it out all over Dempsey.

"You think I drunk enough that this water looks like vodka to me? No, sadly I am sober enough to see that this water will most likely kill me if I drink it." Nikolai said, the statement followed by the sound of laughter from both him and Richtofen.

"Fucking sober Russian. Damn Nazi scientist." Dempsey said under his breath, and the other two didn't hear it.

"Dempshey, vhy don't you go in first zis time?" Richtofen was standing next to the now open shack, his STG aimed inside, ready to shoot at any moment.

"Of course, Richtofen, why don't you help Nikolai count his wives?" Dempsey asked, pointing at the Russian still laughing on the ground.

"Well, there was first wive, she like me very much, but she very bitchy, but the sex was excellent. Sadly, she die in accident involving axe and lack of vodka." Dempsey didn't stick outside to listen to the Russian go over the rest of his wives.

After checking out the shack and a couple of chalk drawings of weapons and not much else, Dempsey noticed a phone with an unfinished dialing number.

"Richtofen, get your sorry ass in here!" He yelled, and the German almost instantly appeared by him, probably grateful to get away from Nikolai.

Takeo and Nikolai came in a couple of seconds later, Nikolai still rambling about his third wife.

"She like me very much, but sex was horrible..." He mumbled.

"Nikolai, how about more vodka?" Dempsey suggested.

"Vodka!" the Russian yelled, raising a bottle out from his backpack.

"Okay, Richtofen, this phone is left undialed, care to say if you can finish it?" The American continued, pointing the DG-2 at the German.

After looking at the phone for several seconds, Richtofen reached a conclusion.

"9-3-5." He said the numbers as he dialed each one in turn, then listened for a voice at the other end.

"Iiiii know when you're sleeeeping..." A ghostly voice came through the phone, scaring everyone except Richtofen.

"You don't know shit about me, asshole!" Dempsey screamed back into the phone, but the person on the other end had already hung up, a loud clicking sound signaling so.

"Richtofen, who in hell was that!" Dempsey asked the German who stood calm and collected.

"Oh, zat? Zat vas Dr. Maxis' voice-mail. He's a bit... different than the rest of ze Group 935." Richtofen replied.

"Maxis? The father of that demented child Samantha?" Nikolai asked.

"Ze very same." Richtofen replied.

Then out of nowhere singing and instruments started playing out of nowhere.

"Sounds a bit goth... Maybe too depressing, doesn't it?" Dempsey said, unfazed while the rest of the group shuddered at the sound.

"Dempshey, shut up and get to ze front door, I hear ze children... Crying for ze flesh, so beautiful." Richtofen was back to his insane state of mind.

"Here we go again." Nikolai said, his bottle of vodka replaced by the .357 magnum.

"Honor will sustain us, my drunk friend." Takeo said.

"Your honor is fine, Takeo, I just want to shoot this thing!" Dempsey yelled, raising the DG-2 up to his shoulder.

"Dempshey, I have considered your intellect, and deemed zat you may call ze DG-2 ze Vundevaffe, just out of ze lack of intellect you have." Richtofen said, shuddering at the thought of calling his lost DG-2 a Wunderwaffe.

"Well, let's get electrocutin'!" Dempsey exclaimed, firing off his first shot.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones before it, hopefully the ones after it too. I'd be great if you could review or send feedback or ideas to help this keep going.

**-DeltaG**


	4. Scenes From the Past

"Holy shit!" Dempsey yelled, only expecting to see the weapon able to electrocute one enemy at once. Instead it sprang from one zombie to the other, chaining six zombies in a deadly electric chain, their eyes glowing brightly before they fell back into the water.

"Dempshey, be careful vit that!" Richtofen said, his STG firing at zombies not caught in the electrocution ring.

The song blared around them, bass cords playing, a female voice going in all of their ears.

_...Your skin_

_It tastes like chocolate._

"Chocolate? What the fuck? Skin that tastes like chocolate?" Dempsey commented, staring up at the sky.

"Mmm, makes vodka sound like tofu." Nikolai added in, his magnum firing into a zombie threatening to grab him through the boarded window.

_Waiting for my time to come_

_Your happy life_

_it makes me SICK!_

"Excuse me, bitch," Dempsey paused to smack a zombie nearing him in the face with the Wunderwaffe, "My life is _not_ happy!"

_All the screaming..._

_Sounds like music._

"Need more vodka toniiiiight." Nikolai added in, completely out of key with the song.

"Nikolai, you dishonor yourself by singing like that!" Takeo remarked, the sound of his Type 100 filling the air as a zombie nearly grabbed it out of his hands from the window.

"No, I have perfect key, Takeo!" Nikolai yelled back, smacking the nearest zombie in the face with the butt of the magnum.

"All of you, shut up a listen to the lady sing about sorrow and death!" Dempsey stopped them before they got going, the woman's voice still filling their ears.

"Marrow maggots, you could at least dance!" He yelled at a zombie before watching it electrocute from the Wunderwaffe. "That's more like it!"

"You zombies smell like third wife!" Nikolai remarked.

"Enough vit your vives, Nikolai!" Richtofen said, his temper with the drunk Russian exploding as he fired an entire clip of his STG ammo into the nearest zombie's stomach.

"But that is my favorite joke..." The Russian grew silent, only the sound of his revolver shooting six times, then reloading.

"Way to go, Doc, you took out our lovable Russian!" Dempsey yelled, shooting the last shot in the clip of the Wunderwaffe.

"Oh, Doc, how do you reload this thing?" He asked, fumbling with the heavy weapon.

"Ze lever, near your left thumb!" The German yelled back, attempting to keep his hated American ally from being mauled.

"Thanks, Ricky." It was the first time Dempsey had thought of the nickname for the German. It was much simpler than his full last name. He flicked the small switch above the energy cells, and they fell out, clattering to the floor. He then put in another set of the power cells, as soon as he flicked the switch back, they lit up in yellow light, ready to electrocute anything he could hit.

"Hey, I have an idea!" He suddenly exclaimed, this time shooting the bolt of electricity into the water beside the zombies.

The electricity traveled through all of the water it could reach, effectively electrocuting all of the zombies in one blast without requiring much ammunition.

"Zat vas... Different of you, Dempshey." The Doctor managed to say, nearly gagging just saying those few words to the American.

"No more freak-bags from this way, huh!" He said, swinging the heavy gun onto his back and reaching for his knife.

"That was easier than last time, or I am imagining less zombies." Nikolai remarked.

"Something is wrong, the zombies have suddenly stopped coming. This was shorter than last time, even without Dempsey electrocuting them with water."

"Richtofen, what's this orange shit in the air?" Dempsey asked, noticing a slight change in the atmosphere, and he was right.

Everyone had noticed the slight orange fog in the air, and could see small floating orange balls, as if fire had decided to float.

"Vhat? Zis... Zis is not possible, ze meteor can not do this, not yet!" The Doctor was rambling to himself, none of the others having a clue about what he was talking about.

"Meteor, what meteor?" Dempsey asked.

"Ze meteor of 115, knumbshkull! Ze element making ze zombies exist!" The German screamed at the marine, making Dempsey have an urge to smack him with the end of the Wunderwaffe.

"Meteor? I thought this shit came from the ground?" Dempsey continued asking.

"Is does, but zis vas a different case... Nevermind, you vould never understand, Averican." The Doctor turned away, mumbling to himself.

Dempsey decided to walk outside and survey the area, hopefully finding the so-called meteor.

"Richtofen! Is this your meteor?" he called to the German, who came outside immediately, followed by Nikolai and Takeo.

The meteor was visible now through the trees to their left, a combination of a glowing orange substance and gray rock, it was letting off a glow that made it seem like it was a source of heat.

"Damn... Takeo, is this real or have I had too much vodka?" Nikolai asked, looking at the vodka bottle in his hand.

"This is all too real, Nikolai." Takeo replied, his mouth open at the sight of the meteor.

"Shit! Ze meteor is becoming more active! More zombies are imminent vith zese conditions!" Richtofen screamed, nearly taking off the cap on his head.

"But... ve could escape in theory. Ze DG-2 is ze only vay ve could possibly escape. Using it vould disintegrate if for sure, but it vay just be enough to help us escape, teleporting if you vill." Richtofen continued after several seconds, looking at the weapon in Dempsey's hands.

"You mean this shit can teleport too? Awesoooome!" Dempsey said, slinging the weapon off of his back and into his hands.

"Dempshey, you realize zat you vould be leaving behind your dear Frank in ze room ve started from?" Richtofen resist, and began maniacally laughing at his own joke.

"This plan is crazy, like fourth wife." Nikolai remarked, fixated on the meteor.

Suddenly, a fog descended on them, obscuring the meteor slightly, but they could still see it because of the orange glow.

"Oh no, ze puppies, ze puppies are coming for us! Dempshey, use zat thing now!" Richtofen yelled, pointing at the meteor.

"_Fetch me their souls! Fetch me their souls..." _Samantha's demonic voice and echo came into their heads as they heard a strange sound: The sound of a dog returning from the sky to follow its master's bidding.

"Flaming dogs? Are you sure I haven't been drinking too much, Takeo?" Nikolai asked, staring at the flaming dog making its way over to them.

"Dempshey, shoot the meteor all ready!" Richtofen cried, edging away from the dog.

Dempsey swung the DG-2 up onto his shoulder and pulled the trigger, the electric bolt striking a glowing orange part of the meteor. The electric bolt began making the orange part glow blue, slowly spreading it across the rest of the meteor, before the entire thing glowed blue.

"Come on, come on..." Dempsey muttered under his breath, as he noticed the barrel of the Wunderwaffe was disintegrating before his own eyes.

The meteor began rumbling, looking as if it was about to explode at any moment, and that's when the blinding blue light shot out in all directions, enveloping all of the men in its grip.

"Son of a bi-" Was all Dempsey got out as symbols began floating past his eyes. Whispers began playing through his mind, sounding like the demon girl Samantha, Richtofen, a voice he assumed was Dr. Maxis and... A dog barking?

The word 'walnut' floated past his face, followed by the numbers 935, and a human skull.

"Richtofen, you sick bastard!" He yelled out, hoping the man was still alive to hear him.

His vision was swirling, in the background was a swirling blue circle with many shades of blue, a purple, and even an orange, but what caught his attention the most was a dog, being petted by a little girl, about the age of seven.

"What the fuck is this? Nikolai? Takeo?" He yelled out, hoping the two were still with him.

"Dempsey, is that you? We are not in a swamp anymore, my American friend!" That was Takeo.

"Are you seeing pictures of a little girl petting a dog?" He asked.

"No, I am seeing a man talking to Dr. Richtofen. I assume this is the esteemed Dr Ma..." Takeo's voice trailed off, and Dempsey was alone again with the pictures he never wanted to see.

A picture of a human spine still going into a brain in a container of green liquid floated by him, making him gag.

"What the fuck kind of sicko is this guy!" He yelled out, knowing nobody could hear him.

"...much vodka, I believe..." Nikolai's voice floated into Dempsey's head and he opened his yes, hoping to see the Russian in the swirling sick place he was.

"Nikolai!" He yelled.

"Dempsey, where are you?" The voice sounded fainter.

"I don't know, I'm seeing these sick images!" He yelled back.

"Same here, my ally. Have you seen the picture of Richtofen and a man in front of a large machine yet?"

"No, I've seen a brain in a fucking jar!" He yelled back.

"Shit! Richtofen and a man are inside the device, and Richtofen is..." His voice was gone, just like Takeo's.

"Richtofen is what?" He called out, knowing it was useless.

"Son of a bitch, can I just die all ready?" He asked the swirling background, just wishing he could die.

"Richtofen, we are not in Der Reise to try out your ridiculous theories, we are here to help the lives of others!" A voice like Richtofen's was in his head, but it was different. More authority.

"Maxis, ve are here to help mankind, and vhile you are criticizing me, I have succeeded in the efforts of teleportation!" Richtofen's voice countered, an image now entering his mind.

"Der Reise. Der Reise, Der Reise, Der Reise... Der Reise, Der Reise... Der Reise... DER REISE, Dempshey, ve are here!"

Dempsey dared to open his eyes, and saw the insane German standing over him.

"Velcome to Ze Giant, my so-called 'rescuers.'" The German continued.

**A/N: I know this story in Shi No Numa was short, but the rest will be better. I hope you liked the implement of the things you see when you teleport in the other maps of the game.**

**Look out of "On to The Giant" soon.**

**-DeltaG**


End file.
